New Kid
by navi-the-sprite
Summary: Rated R just in case. Mild language will be SLASH so if you dont like dont read! A new kid starts Hogwarts nobody knows where he came from just that he's there and in Harry's year...and not many people like him...bad summary cool story please R&R!


New Kid

Disclaimer: I only own the character Christian in this fic…the rest belong to the insanely, ingenious J.K Rowling.

/…blah…blah/-Thoughts

"…blah…blah"-Speech

Chapter One- Freak!

Christian lay outside making shapes out of the clouds. He was in Hogwarts courtyard skipping Herbology, he'd transferred a week before and was already bored out of his skull. The only lessons he found interesting were Potions and Defence against the Dark arts.

"Christian!" A squeaky voice yelled happily. He rolled his eyes and sat up to see a bushy haired girl approaching. He sneered, was it him or was she following him? He faked a smile.

"I noticed that you weren't in Herbology…" She suddenly turned pink and looked at the floor.

"Yes?" He asked, /God deliver me from this torture!/ He twitched a little, irritated at the Gryffindor.

"So…I-I made you some notes…so you don't fall behind." She stammered taking a roll of parchment from her bag. He could have laughed in her face…but unluckily for him, he wasn't capable of being that horrible to others.

"Why thank you…Hermione." He smiled taking the notes. She giggled a little, he remembered her name.

"Well I'd better be off to Transfiguration…aren't they your friends over there?" He asked looking over her head towards a very pissed off Ron and a frustrated Harry.

"Hermione! What're you doin with this creep?!" Ron demanded.

"What do you mean creep?" Hermione huffed.

"Look at him! He wears make up for Gods sake!" Ron yelled, his ears turning red.

Christian had to admit that the idiot had a point…he may have been taken to a magic school, but he maintained his muggle fashion and it just so happened that he was a 'Goth' if you were to label him that is. He wore black, baggy trousers and a black shirt under his robes…a huge dog collar was around his neck held shut by a large silver padlock, similar to the ones around his wrists on top of his gloves.

"So?" Hermione challenged going red too. Ron pushed past her and grabbed Christian by the robes, Christian raised a leather clad hand and tried to free himself.

"What's the deal with the gloves eh?" Ron smirked "Trying to be cool are we?" Christians ice blue eyes thinned to slits,

"Don't start on me Weasley." He warned reaching for his wand…unfortunately Ron saw his movement and grabbed Christians other hand.

"RON STOP!" Hermione yelled "HARRY STOP HIM!" she turned to Harry with a pleading look. Harry pulled his wand out and advanced on Ron.

"Let him go Ron." Harry warned.

"What? Who's side are you on?" Ron yelled dropping Christian.

"Nobody's! I'm on neither side! But you shouldn't judge him by what he looks like!" Harry snarled.

"What? The slimy bastard should have been a fucking Slytherin! He fits perfectly with Snape don't you think?" Ron yelled turning, if possible a deeper shade of red.

Christian tried to back away without attracting attention.

"Wait Christian!" Hermione yelled, Harry rolled his eyes, idiot.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" Ron began chasing Christian. Through the castle, down the hallways, past the great hall, down towards the dungeons and straight into Professor Severus Snape. Christian scrambled to his feet.

"Sorry sir." He gasped clutching his side. Snape raised an eyebrow then he looked up to see Weasley come round the corner and grab Christian by the neck…not even noticing the potions master at all.

"What's your problem with me Weasley?" Christian gasped for air.

"My problem _is _you! The fact that you exist is an insult to me!" Severus heard these words and remembered a similar scene playing out in his life.

"Weasley unhand him." Severus drawled making the red-head jump.

"S-sir." Ron let go of Christian who landed on the floor gasping for breath and coughing uncontrollably.

"Get to your lesson…you will have a detention for a month with Filch and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor. Now go!" Ron gulped and ran off. Severus lifted the black haired teen off of the floor. Christian now had a nice set of bruises around his neck.

"Thank you sir." He muttered, his throat now sore.

"That's quite alright…you're the new student aren't you? Christian correct? What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw." He stated rubbing his neck.

"Follow me please." Snape stated walking towards his office. They got in and sat down, the Potions master passed him a potion for his throat. He had developed it when was being driven insane by a cold, cough and sore throat one year.

"Now then…why was Mr. Weasley attacking you like that?" He asked looking straight into Christians eyes.

"I was speaking with Granger and he came up to us and began insulting the way I dress, she tried to defend me to no avail and he grabbed me by my robes and arm, Potter stopped him by threatening him and he let me go, I tried to leave and Granger shouted at me to wait, so obviously Weasley chased and I ran…I'm not a coward I just don't see the point in fighting over something so trivial as his jealousy because Granger shows interest in me." Christian explained holding Severus' gaze all the time.

"Right then…are you sure that is all…you didn't provoke him?" Severus searched the boys eyes for any signs of a lie.

"If I had provoked him into a fight then why would I run?" Christian asked. /The boy has a point./

"Fine go to the hospital wing and have those bruises seen to…you don't want to draw attention now do you?" Snape tried to regain his oh-so-scary-potions-professor persona.

"I guess not, but all Madame Pomphrey will do is cast a glamour charm…and I can do that so I'll be off to Transfiguration, thank you for your help sir." Christian nodded and left Severus' office.

--Harry's P.O.V--

"Where's 'mione headed so urgently eh?" Harry asked Ron. They had just left Herbology and Harry had noticed two things, the new kid wasn't there and Hermione was taking extra notes.

"Dunno…" Ron answered distractedly.

"What you up to then?" Harry inquired, noticing Ron glancing around the crowd of students.

"Lookin' for the new kid."

"Why?" Harry was genuinely curious.

"Got a message for the slimy git." Ron sneered. Harry just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah he's in the courtyard just staring at the sky." Parvati giggled.

"He's so dreamy…kind of mysterious…did you see Hermione running straight to him? I think she has a crush." Lavender snickered. Ron went bright red at this and began stomping off towards Hogwarts' courtyard. Harry suddenly understood what was bothering Ron. He smirked and followed.

"Ron! You need to tell Hermione before you get all pissed about this! I mean if she knew then maybe she'd give you a chance! Ron she's still single so you cant hurt that guy for her liking him!" Harry yelled as Ron saw the interaction between _his _Hermione and 'that Ravenclaw _freak_' as Ron had named him. Before Harry could grab his best friend he stomped towards the two and called Christian a freak.

/Freak…how many times have I heard that? But I have to say, his clothes are pretty cool and the make-up makes him…well…kinda sexy./ Harry blushed at his thoughts.

"HARRY STOP HIM!" Hermione looked at him lie a lost puppy. Shaking his head Harry drew his wand and warned Ron /God this wont die down for a while…wonder how many times this'll be thrown in my face…/ Harry thought.

"Wait Christian!" Hermione yelled. Harry sighed /for such a clever witch…she's sorta dumb when it comes to the common sense thing!/ And then Ron, Christian and Hermione were gone. Harry sighed and sat on the bench where Christian had been lying, completely unaware of the eyes that were following his every move.

A.N-Please R&R! Constructive criticisms welcome…flames will be put into a cannon and fired back at you! Thanks please tell me should the chapters be longer or shorter…and if anyone wants any specific pairings e-mail me and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
